


Vanilla

by o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d



Series: Love Square Poems [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, but he's not really sure who, chat noir's pretty sure that ladybug reminds him of someone, ladybug/marinette just always smells like a bakery, they're in a relationship already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d/pseuds/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d
Summary: The longer they meet up, the more Ladybug reminds Chat Noir of someone, but he just can't put his finger on who.





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> GAH AO3 IS SO HARD TO WORK WITH!!!! IM SO SORRY I HAD PREVIOUSLY PUT THIS WORK UNDER THE WRONG SERIES AND I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO GET IT OUT OF MY OTHER SERIES AND I JUST I DELETED IT AND *THIS IS ME SCREAMING* THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE I FEEL LIKE IM SPAMMING BUT IM NOT IM JUST DYING  
> But check out my other series I think it's pretty cool also i need like song requests but anyways ENJOY THE POEM. (AGAIN, FOR SOME OF YOU XD)

Pink lips

Bright bluebell eyes

She flies by me

The waft of vanilla sprinkles the air.

 

And I stop.

Vanilla?

 

Remember the pink walls

Remember the melted chocolate on my tongue

Remember her laughter

Like a bright ringing.

 

She cuts through my thoughts

Gloved hand waving in my face

A smile on hers.

The smile I reciprocate.

 

Night falls

Streets illuminated by the lamps.

She falls into my arms

Face in my chest

Trembling

Tears

Sad.

 

Nose in her pigtailed hair

I selfishly inhale

Cookies and bread and love and warmth.

 

...Vanilla?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone just send me help, special thanks to Vaders_Apprentice who's just super duper coolio *thumbs up bud*


End file.
